


Remedy

by epiclifeinruins



Series: Pick Your Poison [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Hux to the rescue, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M, Phasma is too good for any of this shit, So is the crack, The fluff is back, and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where one of Kylo Ren's tantrums actually leads to something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schaloime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaloime/gifts).



> Here you go, my friends!  
> This is the sequel to "Love Drunk", and it might please you to know that the fluff has returned.  
> With a vengeance. 
> 
> Please enjoy this silly fluff with some Kylux kisses on the side. <3
> 
> I dedicate this fic to the incredibly wonderful Schaloime.  
> It's unbelievable how much your art inspires me and I'm so grateful and  
> honored to have been given the chance to work with such an incredible artist  
> and human being like you!  
> You are too lovely for words and your art is a golden gift of beauty.  
> Stay fabulous! <3

Hux could hear the commotion before he had even turned the corner of the corridor that would take him to Ren’s quarters.  
He felt his headache slowly seeping back into his skull, and he wished that he could just take a shuttle and get as far away from the Finalizer as possible.  
A planet on the Outer Rim, perhaps. Somewhere calm. With alcohol. A lot of alcohol. 

Not a lot of time had passed after his row with Ren in the mess hall before Hux had got a call on his comlink from Captain Phasma informing him that he was needed immediately at Ren's quarters. 

When Hux arrived, he could see Phasma and three stormtroopers standing just outside Ren's room. The door was open, which explained why Hux had been able to hear the pandemonium so far down the corridor.  
Phasma walked up and saluted him before standing to attention. 

"Thank you for joining us so quickly, sir." she said, glancing back towards the room as the sound of glass shattering could be heard coming from inside. 

Hux could feel the throbbing sensation in his temples increasing and he took a deep breath before he spoke. 

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what sort of situation would force you to call me away from my duties, captain?" he growled, even though it was quite clear to everyone within a 500-meter radius what the problem was. 

Phasma cleared her throat hesitantly. 

"It seems as though Lord Ren is having some sort of outburst, sir." she answered. "He has been tearing his quarters apart for the last 30 minutes."

Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he ever done to deserve this? 

"He is throwing a tantrum, captain." he said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Something that we've all had far too much experience of ever since Lord Ren graced us with his presence on this ship." A faint growl escaped Hux as he said the word "graced" and every single report ever written and filed concerning the damage caused by Kylo Ren during his many tantrums flashed through Hux's mind, every exhausting detail slamming against his brain like metal fists.

"Yes, sir." Phasma said, a faint trace of fatigue in her voice, as if she could read Hux's mind. 

"Has anyone entered the room yet?" Hux asked.

"I was the first to do so when we arrived, sir." she answered. "But Lord Ren made it quite clear that he did not wish for me to stay."

"How so?"

Phasma fidgeted a little with her blaster and for a second Hux thought that she was about to start shuffling her feet. 

"He threw a pillow at me." she said.

Hux held his breath to keep himself from groaning loudly. 

"A pillow?" he said, thinking that he had never felt more exhausted in his entire life. 

"Yes, sir." Phasma answered.

"And what did you do after Lord Ren had thrown this pillow at you, captain?" Hux said, gritting his teeth. 

"I left the room, sir." she said, straightening her back. "I thought it was best to not antagonize him any further with my presence since it seemed clear to me that he wanted me to leave."

Hux rubbed his eyes with his hand, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. 

"Well, I'm glad that you managed to get out of there in one piece, captain." he said, unable to hide the sarcastic tone in his voice. 

"Thank you, sir." Phasma said, seemingly unaffected by her general's remark. 

Hux groaned internally before giving her a tired look. 

"Is there anyone in there with him now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I just sent in two of my stormtroopers to evaluate the situation."

Before Hux could answer her a loud crash was heard from inside the room followed by an enraged howl from Ren. A few seconds later the two stormtroopers came flying out of the open door and smashed into the wall on the other side of the corridor.  
Everybody in the corridor jumped when the troopers hit the wall. Phasma reached them in two long strides, Hux following right behind her. 

“I think it’s safe to say that the situation has been properly evaluated. Wouldn’t you say so, captain?" Hux said listlessly turning to Phasma. 

“Umm…yes, sir.” Phasma said as she kneeled down by the trooper closest to her and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him over on his back. Hux stood leaning over them with a drained look on his face. 

"KC-5635?" Phasma asked him. "Are you injured?"

As KC-5635 rolled over on his back he turned his head to look at Hux and, although he was wearing his helmet, it was obvious that he was staring intently at Hux.

"You have...such…beautiful eyes, General." the trooper slurred as he clumsily saluted Hux. 

“He’s definitely sustained some form of head injury.” Hux stated, contemplating whether or not he should order KC-5635 to be sent to reconditioning after he had recovered from his injuries.  
At the same time, two of the other stormtroopers were helping KC-5635's comrade to get back on his feet. 

"My shoulder..." he whimpered as he was leaning on his colleagues. "I think it's dislocated." 

Hux clenched his jaw and glared at the open door. His patience was running out. He turned to Phasma. 

"Captain," he said sternly. "You and your men are dismissed. I want you to escort your injured stormtroopers to the medical bay immediately. I will handle this." 

"Yes, sir." Phasma said, although with a trace of reluctance in her voice. "If you're sure, sir?" she added. 

"I am quite sure, captain." Hux said. "You may carry on with your duties."

Phasma saluted before she left with her stormtroopers; two of them being half carried, half dragged along by their comrades.

Hux waited until Phasma and her men were out of sight before he took a few deep breaths and then walked through the doorway and into Kylo Ren's quarters, closing the door behind him. 

He could hear Ren storming around in there, how things were being thrown across the room, shattered, ripped apart and crushed. Hux knew full well what a risk he was taking, because he knew that the previous alteration in the mess hall was the obvious reason for Ren’s current temper tantrum. This also meant that Hux himself was the main source of Ren’s anger. But Hux also knew that he had to calm Ren down before he tore apart the entire ship and everyone on it. 

In order to avoid the leg of a chair which was flung in his direction as soon as he walked into the bedroom, Hux nearly had to throw himself to the floor. 

“Get out!” Ren roared as he hurled yet another piece of the broken chair at Hux with a powerful Force push. 

“For fuck’s sake, Ren! Calm down!” Hux yelped as he ducked behind Ren’s bed in order to avoid being hit by the rubble thrown at him.

“Fuck you, Hux!” Ren snarled as he threw yet another piece of broken furniture in Hux’s direction. 

“Stop throwing things at me!” Hux barked. “I only want to talk to you!”

“Oh, now you want to talk!?” 

Ren’s voice was filled with scorn as he picked up a big shard of glass from one of the smashed consoles in his room. 

“Forget it! I’m not listening to a single word coming from you! Not after what you said to me!”

“Now, Ren…put that down.” Hux said, backing away, holding his hands up in front of him as soon as he noticed that Ren was getting ready to throw the glass. 

“Ren!” he continued sharply. “Don’t you dare throw that at me!” 

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, asshole!” Ren growled, raising the shard above his head with the Force. 

“And now I want to throw this right in your idiotic, stupid face!”

Ren threw the shard of glass at Hux as hard as he could. It smashed into the wall, just inches away from Hux's head, with a loud crash, covering him in thousands of tiny shards.  
Hux had ducked and simultaneously shielded his face with his arms as the glass shattered, and he glared at Ren with a look of rage and shock in his eyes as he lowered them. 

“You almost killed me, you lunatic!” he shouted furiously as he tried his best to brush the glass out of his hair and off his uniform.

“Oh, don’t worry!" Ren bellowed. "I’ll try again!” 

He swung around, his eyes darting over the floor to find something else to throw. 

Hux was beginning to feel more and more desperate. Somehow he had to calm Ren down, and fast, otherwise Hux would most certainly be joining KC-5635 and his fellow troopers in the medical bay. He decided to try a calmer approach. 

“This is ridiculous, Ren” Hux said, his voice lowered, almost soft. “Stop acting like a child, we need to talk about this.”

Ren had turned his back to him as he was searching the floor and when he noticed the change in Hux’s voice he seemed to relax a bit.  
For a moment Hux thought that he had succeeded, but then Ren’s body suddenly tensed up again and he turned around swiftly, staring at Hux with a wild look in his eyes. 

“I have nothing to say to you!” he hissed, clenching his fists. “Just like you didn’t have anything to say to me! Except for hurtful, fucking lies, that is!" he continued fiercely. "But I guess that’s basically the only thing a heartless prick like yourself is capable of!”

He swung around to search the floor again. Hux took a few steps back as he saw Ren bend down and grab something from the floor.  
This time it was a piece of metal, probably coming from one of the walls Ren had hacked away at with his lightsaber earlier. 

“Ren, you need to stop this! Right now!” Hux said, holding up an index finger as one would do when reprimanding a disobedient child. “That’s an order!” 

From the moment those words escaped him Hux knew that he had made a terrible mistake. Ren’s eyes darkened and he bared his teeth like a rabid dog. 

“An order?!” he roared as he threw the piece of metal at Hux as hard as he could. “An ORDER!?” 

Ren was now throwing every single loose item that he could find. Pieces of broken furniture, torn down cables and shards of glass were flying everywhere and Hux had to duck for cover behind Ren’s huge bed once again. 

“You bastard!” Ren yelled, his voice filled with rage and hurt as he hurled yet another piece of the broken chair at Hux. 

“You absolute, complete, utter bastard! You fucking…!” 

“KYLO!”

It was as though someone had flipped a switch. From having been surrounded by a deafening cacophony Hux now found himself in absolute silence.  
The atmosphere became rather eerie and a small part of Hux suddenly wanted Ren to keep yelling at him.

Because at the sound of Hux uttering that name, his voice filled with dismay, Ren immediately fell silent and froze. His arms were hanging limp by his sides and his eyes were wide with shock. He stared at Hux, his chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing. 

“Please” Hux gasped, he too out of breath after having dodged Ren’s projectiles. “Just…calm down. Please.”

“You said my name.” Ren mumbled, still stunned. 

“I always say your name.” Hux said, straightening his back.

“No, I mean…my first name. You never…”

Ren trailed off, his body finally relaxing when his anger faded away and seemed to take all of his previous energy along with it. 

Hux couldn’t stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief. As he was eying the complete chaos around him, Hux’s gaze swiftly fell upon Ren’s right hand. 

“You’re bleeding.” he said and took a couple of steps towards Ren. 

“Oh.” Ren said, as he turned his hand over and stared at the rather large cut in his palm. “Strange. I don’t remember cutting it.”

Hux sighed as he pulled a handkerchief out of the inside pocked of his great coat before he took it off and placed it on the bed. 

“Sit down.” he said.

For a moment Ren seemed to be in deep conflict with himself as to whether he should do as Hux asked or not but it didn’t take long before he sat down on the bed. 

Without really thinking Hux then walked over to Ren, kneeled between his legs, took hold of his injured hand and carefully studied the wound.

The cut was not as deep as he had first suspected but it still needed to be seen to. Hux was so focused on the task at hand, and to make sure that he didn’t get any of Ren’s blood on his uniform, that he didn’t notice the look that Ren was giving him. Ren’s eyes were filled with complete surprise as he stared down at the kneeling Hux in front of him. 

Hux pressed the handkerchief against the wound to stem the light blood flow and then he meticulously dressed it, making sure that the cloth was securely fastened before he made an effort to get to his feet.  
But before Hux could manage that he felt Ren pull him back down onto his knees. Infuriated Hux looked up at Ren and he was just on his way to tell him to stop being an idiot, but the look he saw in Ren’s eyes made his anger disappear in a heartbeat. Ren’s eyes were filled with so much warmth and so much longing that Hux felt something collapse inside him. It was as though there had been a massive wall within him and that it had been there his entire life but now, as he saw that look in Ren’s eyes, it was crumbling. 

Hux couldn’t explain what was happening to him, he couldn’t find any words to describe it. The only thing that he could identify and grasp was a feeling of absolute calm. It was as though all of the anxiety, fear and pain he had ever felt and would ever feel in his life was losing its grip on him. That it would never be able to take hold of him and drag him down ever again. It felt as though he had suddenly been given wings so strong that they could lift him above and carry him through any hardship or sorrow. He had never felt as powerful as he did in that very moment, when he had no other thought in his mind except for that of complete surrender. 

Hux felt his heart pounding hard as he slowly pushed himself up towards Ren, placing his hands on Ren’s knees, using them for support. Ren leaned forward as soon as he noticed Hux moving closer to him and then put his hands on Hux’s waist. Hux felt Ren’s grip tighten and he gazed deeper into his eyes. 

Those eyes.

They seemed to change color. 

Earlier that day, in the bright lights of the mess hall, Hux had perceived them as greenish. But now, in the much dimmer lights of Ren’s quarters, they looked brown.  
Hux suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath and he exhaled sharply. Ren leaned forward even more, pulling Hux closer to him as he did so. 

Is this really happening?

Hux barely had time to finish that thought before their lips met. 

Gentle, and a bit tentative, Hux felt Ren’s lips graze his own. The kiss was soft and searching at first, Ren’s tongue caressing his, but as soon as Hux leaned deeper into it he felt Ren’s hands take a firmer hold of his waist. Hux let Ren pull him up onto his lap and he wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist, pressing himself closer against his broad chest.  
Their mouths, which had at first been so timid, were now eagerly exploring each other. 

Sucking.

Licking.

Tasting. 

Hux placed his hands in Ren’s hair, running his fingers through it. He caught himself wishing that he wasn’t wearing his gloves. He desperately wanted to feel those flowing locks against his skin. 

As they pulled away for air Ren looked into Hux’s eyes with a mischievous look in his own. 

“You can take them off, you know. I won’t stop you.”

A look of confusion touched Hux’s face before he realized that Ren had just read his mind. 

Fucking prick. 

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to pry?” Hux asked him, frowning with irritation. 

“I’m sorry.” Ren chuckled. “But it was so strong, I couldn’t help it.” 

Hux snorted and Ren gave him a crooked smile as he began to pull the gloves off his hands. 

“I really like your hands.” Ren murmured as he placed the gloves on the bed beside him before pressing one of Hux’s hands against his cheek.

Hux felt the memories from the night before come rushing back into his head. How soft Ren’s skin had felt against the palm of his hand and how he had instantly missed that sensation when he had removed it. 

Ren turned his head and softly began to kiss Hux’s fingertips and palm, moving his lips slowly, not leaving a single part of skin untouched by his lips. Hux let out a deep sigh of pleasure and he closed his eyes as he leaned forward to place his forehead against Ren’s. He raised his other hand to touch Ren’s thick, black hair. Hux marveled at how soft it was as he tenderly wrapped a lock around his finger. 

“Are you angry with me?” Ren asked as he pulled Hux even closer, embracing him tightly.

“Honestly? No.” Hux answered, opening his eyes. “You can’t help it.” he continued, gently pulling at the lock of hair he was still holding between his fingers. 

“Help what?” 

“Being born an idiot.”

Ren let out a chortle, which had traces of both annoyance and amusement, as he once again placed his huge hands on Hux’s slender waist. Before Hux could react Ren suddenly flipped him over, placed him on his back and then stretched himself out on top of him. 

Hux yelped in surprise as Ren pushed him down against the mattress. 

“I’m not sure you’re in the best position to be giving smart-ass remarks like that.” Ren said, trying to sound ominous but the softness in his eyes gave away his true feelings of fondness. He placed his hands on either side of Hux’s face and traced his lower lip with his thumb. 

“What kind of position am I in, then?” Hux asked, smiling faintly as he was stroking Ren’s jaw line with the back of his hand. 

“Exactly where I want you.” Ren answered, his voice deepening. 

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” 

Hux smirked.

“Then you should make the best of it, now that you have the chance.” he said, gently biting Ren’s thumb.

“Oh, believe me, I’m going to.” Ren said, grinning. 

Their lips met once again and the kiss they shared this time was deeper and more passionate. The hesitation they had both felt earlier was now gone and they breathlessly explored each other with the help of both lips and hands.  
Hux thought that his blood was going to start boiling in his veins as Ren began to kiss his neck, slowly working his way up to kiss his entire face. Hux’s chin, cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead were all covered in kisses until Ren reached Hux’s red hair. Ren then buried his face in it, breathing in deeply. 

It felt so good and Hux pressed his body against Ren’s as hard as he could, frantically trying to get even closer to him. But somehow he still felt as though Ren wasn’t close enough and he let out a whimper of frustration.  
Ren’s lips made their way back down to Hux’s mouth and they kissed again. With his arms wrapped around Hux’s waist Ren kissed him over and over until Hux was having a hard time breathing. 

But he didn’t care about being able to breathe. He only wanted more. More of Ren’s kisses. More of his touch and more of his body. More of him. 

All of him. 

Between every kiss Ren whispered in Hux ear. His voice deep, rumbling softly, making Hux feel as though his whole body was vibrating from it. 

Ren said the same thing over and over. Heartfelt yearning coloring his voice as he spoke. 

Four words.

A single pleading sentence.

“Please stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is my intention to write one last fic for this series, if the writing gods  
> are kind to me. And the boys will turn up the heat in that one, if you know what I mean ;)  
> Hopefully, it won't take too long for me to write, but we'll see.  
> Thanks again for all the love!  
> You guys are awesome! <3


End file.
